calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
What is a blog and how does it work?
'What is a blog and how does it work? ' A blog is a website in which items are posted on a regular basis and displayed in reverse chronological order. The term blog is a shortened form of weblog or web log. Authoring a blog, maintaining a blog or adding an article to an existing blog is called “blogging”. Individual articles on a blog are called “blog posts,” “posts” or “entries”. A person who posts these entries is called a “blogger”. A blog comprises text, hypertext, images, and links (to other web pages and other files). Blogs use a conversational style of documentation. Often blogs focus on a particular “area of interest”, such as Restoration or Antique Tractor Parts or questions regarding your tractor. What options are available for you to use on this blog? What is a RSS feed? A feed, also known as RSS feed is frequently updated content published by a website. How does a feed differ from a website? A feed can have the same content as a webpage, but it's often formatted differently. When you subscribe, Internet Explorer automatically checks the website and downloads new content so you can see what is new since you last visited the feed. You can subscribe to the whole site by clicking on the icon on the toolbar just above your open window while viewing the site, or you can subscribe to only the pages you wish to receive 'comment updates' on such as Jar’s Corner or Catalog updates by clicking on the RSS feed icon on the bottom of these individual pages. Does it cost anything to view the Steiner Tractor Parts feed? No, there is no charge to view our feeds and you may make money by the savings you can make when purchasing our restoration quality parts. How can I view my feeds once I have subscribed? To view your feeds go to your Favorites Center tab and along the top you will have the choice of favorites, history and feeds select feeds. You will then have a list of feeds you have subscribed to, simply click on the one you would like to view and you will see a list of the most current updates to our site. What is a Permalink?'' '' Permalink is short for "permanent link". It is a link that readers can use to bookmark the current blog post. This is important, as most blogs change regularly, and without a permanent link, the posts would be impossible to find later. What is Trackback? ''Trackback is a tool to allow you to notify other blog authors of your blog posts. Most bloggers use it to comment on a blog post as an entry on their site, rather than as comments on the other blog. It's similar to linking to a permalink (permanent link) but it adds the functionality where you actually tell the original blogger that you've linked to them. This is called "sending a ping". ''